


We Sink

by spacedbabaylan



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Finnick - Freeform, Found Family, Gen, Multi, Sens8te AU, Sensate Cluster(s), adults being competent, and Nick believes in a trickster folk hero, kids being kids, like Judy's family's religion is the Lapine religion of Watership Down, psychic pains, relationship tags may change as the fic progresses, some religious undertones, supportive family, the eight characters have the same age because cluster, the eight of them having adventures and helping each other, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedbabaylan/pseuds/spacedbabaylan
Summary: On the day of the Solstice, eight children of different species across the world were born at the exact same time, at the same second. This was their first connection to each other despite being raised in different places and as they grew older, they realized they weren't exactly what people would call "normal".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moon_opals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_opals/gifts).



> for my amazing friend moon-opals who I met in the Ducktales reboot fandom. Hi! It's been two years and I have had this idea for three years and I'm so happy to finally share this to you and the world.

**Prologue** :   
  
Mr. Big looked on in dawning horror at his newborn daughter, nestled in his arms. He recognized her for what she is.   
  
For all his sins (some he deeply regretted, others not so much), he hoped that Someone up there would spare his little Prudence the fate that had been plaguing him all his life.   
  
Well, that certain Someone up there is a right  _ bitch _ .   
  
Mr. Big sighed and arranged his daughter carefully in his arms. The newborn gave out a little snort and fussed at the slight movement.   
  
Mr. Big looked at his daughter and returned her antics with a lopsided grin.   
  
"Eyy, Baby Girl,” he crooned softly. His daughter stopped her fussing and wobbled her tiny nose at her father. Mr. Big's heart melted.   
  
"Hush now. Daddy's got you. Nothing will get to you...". His brows wrinkled even further in thought. "Or your new brothers and sisters. That's a promise I intend to keep, my little Frufru".   
  
Yes. If it would take all his riches and his smarts to protect his baby girl, and by extension, her new siblings;  _ his _ new children (he thought so with some amusement, "I wonder what species they are?"), then by the  _ gods _ , so be it.   
  
He will teach everything he knows to her and her siblings and prepare them when the time comes.   
  
Mr. Big will not let what happened to him and his very own cluster happen to his daughter's cluster.   
  



	2. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy meets a new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to put each age as a different chapter instead of one whole story

Judy was eight when she found out she wasn’t exactly normal. Well, she was already an unusual bunny, displaying a worrying amount of reckless courage, but it went further and stranger than that.

 

Today was an example.

 

Her parents, Bonnie and Stu, have had (to put it lightly) blown a gasket when they found out what Gideon Gray did. They totally overreacted when they found out what she did to make it happen and had grounded her.

 

So _not_ fair!

 

Witnessing them simultaneously fuss and deal with their anger over her dampened the sting of injustice though. Her dad was silent, dressing her wound so it wouldn’t get infected, while her mom paced furiously in the living room with the phone in hand quietly berating on whoever was on the other side. Someone important, maybe.

 

"Judy?" Her dad waved his hand in front of her face to catch her attention. "Go to your room, let me and your Mom deal with this"

 

Judy hesitated and asked, "What are you both gonna do, Dad?"

 

Stu sighed, "Whatever it takes so something like this won't happen again. Don't worry about it". He gave her a small smile.

 

Judy slowly nodded, not exactly understanding. "Gideon's not gonna be in too much trouble? He won't go to jail?"

 

The question startled her Dad and his eyes widened in surprise.

 

"I-", he cleared his throat. "Ah- well Junebug. Honey, he's too young for jail! He'll just be scolded and probably made to do some punishment with chores or something."

 

Judy frowned at that, and Stu quickly reiterated, "They won't physically hurt him if that's what you're worried about. Judith, why do you care so much about a boy- a fox, who has hurt you?". Stu gestured towards her wound.

 

Judy looked at her dad and tilted her head in confusion, "I don't _care_ about Gideon Gray!". She pouted, and touched the dressings on her cheek...then hesitantly said, "I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me, even if it is stupid, old Gideon. I've seen what they do to carnivore kids on the tv!".

 

Stu fought to hold in his laughter, not when Judy looked so serious. "Judy-," he gathered his daughter in a hug. "You know you aren't supposed to watch those things, right? But the people in this town are mostly good folks. They won't let anything horrible like that happen to anyone. Especially not to kids. We're like a-a...big, kind of messed up family."

 

Judy wrinkled her nose in thought. "But we're not related! And- and there are sheep! And big cats! And weasels, and foxes-"

 

"Judy, what I meant is that the people in this town have an unspoken bond. Sure isn't a perfect bond, but a bond it still is. It comes with being an almost bunnytown, I suppose. We see everyone as kin sooner or later. You don't need to be blood-related or even the same species to be called family. And family watches their own no matter how hard it is. Remember that, Judy," Stu lightly poked his daughter's nose.

 

Judy rubbed the spot and lightly giggled with a "Yes, daddy," when Bonnie approached them.

 

"I talked to the family that is housing Gideon," she sighed and massaged her temple

 

"What, they beating the kid?"

 

"What!?! _No_! Thank the Prince, no. Whatever put that idea in your head?"

 

"Remember that one little tigress? She acted out because her foster family was abusing her-"

 

"Oh Stu, please don't think all cases like those happen to all adopted carnivore kids-"

 

"No! Of course not! Just, kids don't viciously act out like that, Bon...then again some kids just are," Bud scratched his chin in thought.

 

Bonnie shook her head, "Stu, don't give our girl more ideas. Gideon's family wasn't aware of what he was doing. He is a completely different boy with them, apparently. Gideon must have acted out because his real father tried to contact him"

 

Stu muttered and shook his head, "That no good sonuva- "

 

" **_STU_ **!"

 

"Sorry. Sorry! I get worked up thinking about him. Can't blame Gideon now for acting the way he did now, but the kid shouldn't have attacked our Judy", Stu's hands were up, trying to placate his wife.

 

"Mommy? What does Daddy mean when he said Gideon is acting up because his real dad tried to talk to him?"

 

Bonnie and Stu shared a look, then turned to their daughter. Bonnie, after an age, gave a sad smile and answered, "I'm sorry Judy, maybe when you are older, I'll tell you everything"

 

"But-"

 

"Please take your dinner to your room and get some rest. I'll come by later. Let your Dad and I finish fixing this, okay?"

 

Judy knew she couldn't argue anymore when her mom handed her a tray of food and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

 

With drooping ears, she headed off to her room even if she caught furious whispers of " _just a kid_ " and " _therapy_ " wafting from the kitchen.

 

Once in her room, she put her dinner down on the bedside table, not really hungry.

 

She laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking of the day's events until she drifted off to sleep.

 

\---

 

She awoke and found herself in some dilapidated looking structure, far from the safety of her home.

 

Strangely, she didn’t feel the need to panic.

 

In fact, she was quite excited with the new sensations; things she can smell, and touch, and look at.

 

She heard a sniff a few paces behind her.

 

“Hello?”, she ventured. She made her way to the sound. Turning a nook, she discovered a little fox cub crying.

 

Nervousness took over her as she remembered Gideon and his claws. But looking over this cub...he was so small. He can’t be that much of a threat...can he?

 

Judy cleared her throat. No effect. “Hello?”

 

The cub started. His head swivelled in her direction and he had the biggest, greenest and saddest eyes she had ever seen. He stared at her in horror and scooted back. And then, as if a switch flipped, he remembered something and bared his teeth.

 

“D-don’t come any nearer! I have claws! I’ll-I’ll use them on you”

 

Given what happened this morning, Judy would have had nothing to do with foxes and their claws. She eyed this cub’s extended ones. Then her gaze fell on the cub. He was scared….of her?

 

She frowned at that; something isn’t right. Also he was alone here, like her, in this super weird place.

 

She sat down a few feet away from him and tilted her head, “Sorry, didn’t mean to surprise you. I was just wondering why you’re here in this super weird but kinda cool place”

 

The fox blinked and looked at her strangely. “Are you making fun of me? Are you with the other guys in the Cub Scouts? Because if you are playing a prank on me, tha-that is super mean of you!”.

 

Judy looked surprised, “Er, no. If anything, I think I’m dreaming because one minute, I was in my bedroom, the next, I’m here with you! How did you do that?”

 

The fox cub relaxed when he realized Judy wasn’t a threat. “I-I didn’t do anything. I w-was walking home in downtown Zootopia and the-”

 

“YOU’RE FROM ZOOTOPIA!?” Judy squealed.

 

The cub flattened his ears with the sudden volume, “Uh-yeah?”.

 

“ _Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh_!!! I heard you can be anything you want in Zootopia! I’m gonna be a police officer for sure when I grow up!!!”

 

The cub snorted. “A bunny cop? Yeah, right”

 

Judy’s train of thought was on fire to be insulted with the comment. And besides, she has heard this phrase again and again from people around her today to not mind it much.

 

She shrugged and replied, “Well I know I’m gonna be! Just like how you’re a Cub scout! I bet it’s gonna be great!”

 

His face fell and Judy backtracked, “Um, what’s wrong?”

 

The cub shook his head and finally gave her a small smile, “It’s nothing. You know what? If you wanna be a cop, I think you should do it”.

 

“Really!?!” Judy pounced and hugged the fox cub not noticing him stiffening. “Thank you! That means a lot!”

 

She released him and gave him a wide smile, “Oh I forgot; I’m Judy! Looks like we’re stuck here, huh? It’s like a mystery!!!” She extended her hand in greeting.

 

The fox shook himself after her hug and gingerly took her hand, “I-I’m Nick” he gave her a shy grin, “You’re right. Guess we really are stuck here!”.

 

The two shared a laugh until they heard a thump in the next room.

 

Judy’s ears swiveled towards the sound. Initial fear turned to curiosity and she grinned at Nick. “Hear that? Let’s check it out!”.

 

Nick shook his head at his new friend’s audacity. “You’re one _weird_ bunny”, he gave her another grin, this one with a little tooth. “You aren’t afraid of anything, are you?”

 

Judy shook her head, “I get scared too! I just don’t find stuff like this scary”.

 

The two friends went towards the next room holding paws.

 

In the middle of the room, floated an unrecognizable specie of animal. Its fur was a dazzling white, marred by a bright red bullet hole in the middle of its forehead.

 

Its glazed eyes looked directly at the pair.

 

Nick’s paw tightened around Judy’s and he took a deep breath.

 

Judy did not seem to notice, a bit mesmerized by the sight. “This dream _officially_ became even weirder”

 

Nick relaxed at this but still held her paw tightly, “I dunno, Judy. If this was a dream, I wouldn’t be feeling your paw, right?”

 

Judy shrugged in response.

 

The animal gave them a rictus smile. It spoke to them without moving its mouth, its words ringing and echoing all around them.

 

“ _My children. At_ **_last!_ ** _It is unfortunate-”_ here its body gave a sick shudder. “ _I am sorry. I would have wanted to see all eight of you but my powers can only do so much. I can only summon the two of you. When the time is right, promise to avenge me_ ”.

 

The animal gave a final shudder and fell to the floor with a crack and thud.

 

Everything became quiet. It’s as if the world suddenly lost all sound.

 

A voice behind them whispered, “ _Run_ ”

 

The door across them slammed opened and a cacophony of noise enveloped them. A team of animals entered the room.

 

The children turned and fled.

 

They could hear the shouts behind them, it was of no consequence. They ran into a random room and hid under a side table.

 

When all noise died down, only then did they seem to breathe.

 

Nick was the first to break the silence. “Judy, why didn’t we hide under the bed?”

 

Judy wrinkled her nose and took a long inhale, “Well, people always hide under the bed so don’t they look under the bed first?”.

 

“Huh. You’re right”. There was a beat, “Judy?”

 

“Nick, we have to be quiet!”

 

“I’m not a Cub Scout”

 

Judy turned to look at her friend. “Yeah you are! You have the uniform and everything”.

 

Nick gave her a sad smile, “The other boys said foxes aren’t honest enough to be in the Cub scouts”, he looked away. “They put a muzzle on me earlier”.

 

Judy didn’t understand it, but she felt the sadness of her friend. It was deep and it hurt. What happened earlier to her was bad sure, but at this moment, here and now, with her paw in Nick’s, she felt sorrow. And for this she became enraged.

 

Nick, on his part, felt Judy’s anger; raw and unbridled. He looked at her in surprise. Why would she get angry over something like this for him, someone she just met?

 

“Judy?”, Nick whispered. Images of what happened to him came at him in full force. He gave a weak whimper.

 

“It’s-”, Judy breathed, taking all the memories in. She gritted her teeth, “It’s not fair! Kids like-like them and Gideon shouldn’t be allowed to hurt others just because they _can’t_ understand something. Why do they _do_ that!?!”.

 

A memory of claws slashing her face came unbidden. Tears formed in Judy’s eyes, while Nick beside her jolted, seeing this memory too. He turned to his friend viewing her in a better light.

 

They weren’t so different after all.

 

“Judy, it’s okay now” Nick squeezed her paw, even though he didn’t think they could hold each other tighter.

 

Judy relaxed her grip and wiped her eyes. “Sorry...I- I just got so mad!”

 

“That’s okay-” Nick didn’t really know what to say. He’s thankful someone understood and got mad at his predicament. “They’re dumb-dumbs anyway.”

 

Judy chuckled, “How do you do that?”

 

“Do what?”

 

“Make me laugh even if things suck”

 

Nick puffed up, “I’m pretty good, huh?”

 

Judy chortled and nudged him. “Not THAT good. It’s so-so” she made the respective hand gesture.

 

Nick ignored it in good cheer, “So what! Hey, if you are gonna be a cop one day, maybe I can do that thing that adults do! Make a bunch of people laugh”

 

“You think I can be a cop? Also those people are called “Comedians””

 

“Well, maybe I didn’t become a Cub scout, but you should show them and become a cop! That way, one of us would have their dreams come true. And-and maybe we can help that person in the other room”

 

Judy shook her head at this, “You shouldn’t give up because of those kids, Nick. You should show them up- WAIT, I GOT IT! Become a cop like me!”

 

Nick stared at his friend incredulously, “Uh- Judy...They can’t accept me as a Scout, what makes you think they’ll accept me as a Cop?”

 

But Judy pushed forward with the idea hot in her head, “Don’t you see? We’ll be the first rabbit and fox police officers, _EVER_. We’ll be unstoppable! We’ll help solve that person’s murder!”

 

Nick shook his head, “Okay, if the time comes the two of us become cops, I’ll eat an Elephant Jumbo Pop in one sitting, okay?”

 

Judy’s eyes lit up at that. “ _Prince above_!  You promise, Nick? Let’s shake on it!”

 

Nick grinned, “It will totally not happen”, but he shook Judy’s paw.

 

“It _so_ will”

 

Looking back, in the years that followed, Nick lamented he never should have made that promise but his Cluster mates never made him forget.

 

But right here, right now, two kids shook on a promise.

 

A noise by the door disturbed their joyful mood.

 

“I _know_ you are here” a soft voice called. “Come out, I won’t hurt you”

 

The children flattened themselves on the wall, not daring to breathe.

 

“Don’t worry, I will take care of you. You’re like me, you see?” A soft pattering of feet crossed the room, the children could not see what animal was making the sound.

 

“Someone gifted with power. I know you are here, I can feel your presence”

 

The pair of feet stopped in front of the table they were hiding under.

 

“No matter where you go, I _will_ find you”

 

Judy and Nick looked at each other in terror, their paws in a death grip.

 

Judy closed her eyes.

 

And opened them to find her mother looking at her in worry.

 

“Judy? What’s wrong?”

 

Was all that a dream? Judy stared at her paw. It still felt warm and she can see the faint outline of the paw that held hers so tightly.

 

She looked at her mom. Judy didn’t want to make her worry anymore.

 

She shook her head and gave Bonnie a smile. “No mom, it’s just a dream”.

 

She couldn’t explain it, but she knew that she would see Nick again. She didn’t know how right she was.


	3. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick goes on the run.

Nick Wilde was eleven when his life was uprooted completely.

He and his mom were eating at their dinner table and having a good time.

The next minute, a bunch of animals barged into their home and dragged his mom away. He tried to fight, but Nick was knocked back, hitting his head on the wall and he fell unconscious .

He woke up to his guardian, Finnick, nursing his head and trying to wake him up.

Finnick had all of Nick's clothes packed in one duffel bag. All of his mom's clothes and belongings were in another.

When Nick questioned Finnick where were they going, what happened, and where was mom? Finnick could only give a curt, "Your mom was set up. We have to get you to a safe place or they're gonna come for you".

Now, they were on the train to Bunny Burrows which he discreetly suggested to Finnick.

Nick took a good look at his guardian, small and tired. He doesn't know why Finnick is there for him all the time, but he is thankful for it.

He took a look at the bags they brought with them. It made him feel so small to see his whole life fit into something tiny. Just one bag?

He closed his eyes and concentrated. 'Judy?', he called. 'You there?'

He opened his eyes to find himself in Judy's bedroom. Judy herself was on her bed concentrating on a book.

"Hey, Nick", she replied, not taking her eyes off her book. "What's up?"

Despite everything, being with Judy made him feel a lot better. It's like with her, he knew the two of them can take on the world.

He took a deep breath and quietly let out, "They took Mom".

Judy sat up abruptly at that and snapped her book close. "What!? Who?"

Nick shook his head, "Dunno. Some cops? Armed...people? They just took Mom. Finnick said she was set up for a crime she didn't do. Now, they're gonna come after me for blackmail to use against her".

He reached out to Judy and they held paws. Judy did her thing where her nose scrunched up and they shared memories.

After a minute or two, Judy snarled. Nick frowned at the mannerism his friend borrowed from him. It will give them away, one day.

"They can't do that!", she hissed.

Nick looked down at his paws, swinging his feet that was dangling off her bed. "They could. Especially if they know you don't have money to defend yourself".

"Police are supposed to help people, Nick!"

Nick shook his head. "I'm sure some of them do. But this has been happening for a while, Judy. You've seen it yourself", Nick's paws closed into fists, "I'm surprised they took this long to get to me and Mom".

Judy adjusted herself to put her arm around her friend and glared at the floor silently, too stunned with recent events to respond.

Nick put his arm around Judy too and concentrated. Warm, calming thoughts flowed from him to her.

When he felt that she was somewhat calm enough, Nick turned to Judy and gave her a small smile, "I'm coming to see you!"

"What?" Judy looked at him, "Really?"

"Yeah. Finnick said we need to hide somewhere quiet and then we figure out what to do from there"

Judy enveloped him in a hug. It was bittersweet given the events.

The two stayed like that for a while, until Nick reluctantly let go.

"So," he began, "how're you? Gideon gave you a hard time?"

Judy snorted. "As if! Not with that trick you taught me to do last time. You should have seen his face! I can't wait till you get here and I'll show you around".

"It's not as if I already saw everything,” Nick replied with a smile.

"It's even better if you see it in the flesh! I promise!"

The two conversed for hours until Nick was nudged by Finnick. 

Nick then gave Judy a goodbye in his head. A few minutes later, they arrived in Bunny Burrows.

\---

Nick and Finnick took residence in a local inn. The cover story was that the pair were father and son going on a journey. The town was a stopover for a month or two, then they move on.

Finnick put down money and arranged and signed papers for their stay while Nick took their bags to their rooms.

It was ok; Small but clean.

It was a room with two beds with a kitchenette that divided it. There was a small dining table and chairs to the side and a tv in the corner. The bathroom was adjacent to the door and as far as he could see, it was clean too.

Nick was relieved. He was surprised Finnick can afford such a nice place.

Putting down the bags on the table, he quickly ran to the bathroom, washed his face, ran out and then ran back again to lock the door.

As he hurried past the entrance of the inn, he bumped into Finnick.

"Whoa there, champ!", Finnick steadied himself and Nick. “Where are you off to?”. 

“I...I wanna go and check out the town?”

“Nick,” sighed Finnick, looking weary and tired. 

Nick...had to come clean. “I...I want to meet someone. I kinda suggested Bunny Burrows because she lives here”.

Finnick’s brows shot up, not knowing how to process that statement.

Nick backtrack. “She’s a pen pal?” 

Finnick pinched the bridge of his nose. “Alright, let’s say I believe you, and we will talk about this, kid. I want to meet her just to be sure she’s safe. Can you go to the phone and tell her to meet us at Town Square”. 

Nick hugged Finnick and after the elder fox patted the boy awkwardly, Nick ran to the reception phone and borrowed it. 

“You heard all that?” he called to Judy silently.

Judy grinned and appeared beside him. “Yep, sure did. I’ll give you my house number, and you can ask for my mom and I’ll tell her you’re my pen pal from Zootopia who wants to meet me”. 

Nick nodded his head and followed Judy’s instructions. 

\---

Nick waited impatiently with Finnick in the Burrow’s Town Square. 

A couple of kids pass by him and stare at the new kid but only one or two waved hi. It didn’t matter anyway because he didn’t have to wait long. 

And then there she was. 

The minute he saw her skipping down the road with her mom holding her hand, he knew it was her. He could hear her chattering excitedly to her Mom about him. 

Nick slowly walked towards her. Judy spotted him and stopped. Then she ran to him. They hugged in the middle of the square with no care in the world. The minute they touched, their memories, their feelings, their thoughts flowed into each other until everything became one and the same. It was intense, but it felt right. 

So engrossed were the children that they did not realize their guardians recognize one another. Or the way Bonnie’s eyes lit up in horror or Finnick’s hitched breathing at what he was seeing.

No. With Judy here, Nick knew he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> I had two songs in mind for this fic. Two songs with the same title by ChVrches and Of Monsters and Men because of their choruses:
> 
> "I'll be a thorn in your side  
> Till you die  
> I'll be a thorn in your side  
> For always  
> If we sink  
> We lift our love"
> 
> and
> 
> "We are the sleepers, we bite our tongues  
> We set the fire and we let it burn  
> Through the dreamers, we hear the hum  
> They say come on, come on, let's go  
> So come on, come on, let's go"


End file.
